Come What May
by John1993
Summary: The love of two people is always beautiful, no matter how it starts. Our heroes show how thier love came. This is a NaruHina one shot. Enjoy, and Comment.


Come What May

They held each other's hands, as the final moments of the day turned darker and darker, the street, were suddenly lit so brightly, it was as if fire had plagued the town. The passionate kiss was to be the last he will ever give. As their lips separate, a bright light struck the young man, and he was never to be seen again.

The young lady's tears fell slowly to the ground. She fell on her knees moments later, screaming his name. She never thought that the love of her life was destined to go away.

Days had passed, and the young lady's smile never showed again, the sweet gentle voice never to be heard again, and her eyes will never glow with happiness again.

As she walks through the park in the strong winded rain, as she sits, she remembers the first day they met.

Flashback:

A little girl, at the age of 9, was running through the park, when she fell down and skid her knee.

"Ow" cried the little girl, as she sit on the ground watching the blood fall from her knee.

"Are you alright?" asked by a voice nearby. It was a little boy around the same age as the girl.

The little girl was too shy to answer the boy, but the boy knew he had to do something.

The boy tore a bit of his shirt, and wrapped the small cloth around the girl's knee. The girl's face turned red, because it was the first time such kindness has been shown to her.

"Thank you" spoke the girl, her voice was soft and gentle. It felt very innocent to the boy, who feels that he could trust her.

"No problem. I'm Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto was the name that resounded in the girl's head only seconds after he spoke.

"I… I'm" but before she could finish, Naruto suddenly had to leave quickly, saying good bye, and leaving the girl behind.

End:

The young lady woke up, after her father took her hand.

"Hinata, what were you thinking?" Hinata's father was furious, because she was to meet a young man today for an arranged marriage.

"I'm sorry dad" Hinata's tears were hidden in the rain. She detested the idea of an arranged marriage, when Naruto was in her life she knew that he was the one she truly wanted.

Hinata thought back to the time they first fell in love.

Flashback:

Hinata, at the age of 14, was a freshman in her local high school. She had no friends yet, because she was always too shy to talk to anyone.

While she was eating during lunch time, a young boy came up to her.

"Excuse me, but can I sit hear" A voice that sounded wild, but familiar to Hinata. As she looks up, she sees the face from long ago.

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet ya" Hinata suddenly had the same feelings from long ago, rushing into her body like before. The name once again resounds in her head.

"Ye… Yeah sure" answered the shy young girl.

"So what's your name?" asked Naruto, with only friendly intent.

"It's Hinata" spoke the young lady.

Hinata blushes and she couldn't control her body any longer. She dropped her silverware on the floor, both tried to reach for it. They both hit each other in the head, and Hinata had the worst of it, her head was turning red, then slowly a tiny drop of blood slowly fell from her forehead. Naruto noticing the problem, and quickly did what was to be a familiar scene from long ago. Naruto quickly rips his shirt into a length of a headband, and wraps it around her head, and quickly brings her to the clinic.

At the clinic, the doctor did her work and let Hinata out of the room, where Naruto was waiting anxiously.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am"

"Let me make it up to you, how about a movie" Naruto holds up two tickets for a random movie

Hinata blushes. Naruto tells her to stop or she'll lose more blood. "Yeah, ok" Hinata accepts Naruto's offer and went with him to the movies after school.

At the movies, Naruto didn't know that he had bought tickets to a romance comedy movie. Slightly embarrassed, he asks Hinata if she would still want to go. Hinata surprisingly still wanted to go.

The movie was a story of two lovers, who become separated by a rich man, who plans to marry the girl, but her heart wouldn't let her body be used. Because of blackmails and threats, the girl is forced to choose the rich man. The boy took it badly, and wouldn't let her go. In the end, the lovers stay with each other, but it was to be a short reunion, because the young boy had a heart disease and dies shortly after.

Hinata held Naruto's arm tightly, and cried at the ending. Naruto wanted to cheer her up, but who cheers up a person after watching a scene like that.

After the movie the pair went to the park.

"That was a good movie" Hinata said

"Yeah, I guess it was" Naruto and Hinata finds an open bench and decides to sit down for a while.

The night sky was so beautiful, at had a hypnotizing effect on Hinata, and copies the kiss scene from the movie. The surprised Naruto closes his accepting the kiss.

End:

Hinata woke up as she and her father neared their house. Looking up, the rain had stopped, and the sky was beautiful, full of stars that grant wishes for those who wanted love.

Hinata thought back to the last day she was with Naruto.

Flashback:

"You're going away!" Hinata shocked by the news

"I have no choice. I've spent too much time here already" Naruto looking sad after giving the news.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really human, I'm actually a star"

"A star, is that your excuse!"

"Believe me if you want, but tonight, I have to go"

Hinata walks away in anger, but also in tears. She couldn't understand why Naruto would say something like that.

Naruto came over to her house, and asked for her, but she didn't answer. She didn't want to see him. Naruto leaves with his head down.

It was nearly sun down, and Hinata was thinking "Maybe he just wanted to say something else, because he didn't want to leave" As she holds her pillow, she remembers the cloth she kept when they first met. It started glowing brighter as the sun was setting.

Hinata knew that Naruto wasn't lying and ran to the only place he would be. At the park, she finally says sorry, and holds Naruto.

"Why do you have to go?"

"I'm not suppose to stay here, I'm a star after all"

"You can stay. I don't care if you're a star"

"I'm sorry Hinata"

End:

Hinata was already at her front door, when she quickly made a wish to the stars.

"Please, bring Naruto back to me"

As soon as Hinata went in, she followed her father into the living room, where her future husband was to be.

"Hinata, I want you to meet your future husband"

Hinata looks up, and her eyes widen as she recognizes the figure of the young man, as she looks at his face. A familiar voice spoke.

"I will grant your deepest wish"

Hinata cried tears of joy and smiled for the first time in so long "Naruto!"

THE END


End file.
